Dangerous Attraction
by lovemya2000
Summary: All her life Kagome was taught to fear demons. But when she runs across a wounded Sesshoumaru will she risk all thats she's been told to get close to him? Alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters

Summary: Kagome has been brought up to think that demons were pure evil and to be shunned and feared. When she runs across a wounded Sesshoumaru will she abandon everything she was taught to get close to him?

There he was again. This was the second week she had seen him there. Standing by her tree outside. His light specks of eyes staring

impassively into the night. White hair blowing but never seemed to be out of place It was all due to the night she had

stumbled upon this wounded demon. She had bought him supplies to heal himself but he had just looked at her like she

was stupid. She remembered blushing furiously. Of course demons didn't know how to apply human medicine. She had

wrapped his wounded hand up in gauze. He had growled lowly at her, but didn't attempt to pull back his hand. Just watching her carefully for the

normal human reaction to a demon. Kagome knew she should be afraid. After all she was taught that demons would kill

you without a second thought. They were cold, ruthless. It was all laid out in her textbooks at school .But they look so

much like us, Kagome would think. How could they as evil as these books implied? She had bought this up to her

teachers, and they looked at her as if she had come from another planet." Just because Kagome." They would say.

Without any further explanation. She had come to resent this way of human thinking. If demons got a bad rap hanyous

had it worse. Usually explained as the product of some poor human woman and a ravenous lustful demon, a willing

human whore and a demon, or some poor male fool who was so caught up in the beauty of a demoness he did not

notice the nature of her inhuman beauty until he had his way with her. But he was a man they would explain, how could

he be expected to control himself among such beauty even if it was a demon? All of it disgusted Kagome. Usually the

Hanyous were abandoned. The women that offspring were shunned. They lived in a place called Flower palace. A

miserable run down place in the outskirts of town. They had called it a palace because they were lucky enough to

to be allowed to live according to the men in the village. Anyplace should be good enough for them. Kagome didn't

know why they didn't give the children up and start a new life. But the hanyou children would be killed in orphanages.

These women, not happy about raising such things but not being able to bear the thought of how their children would be

treated if they were to give them up. They had to be the saddest people Kagome had ever seen. Sighing, she turned her

head to look at the demon. outside. Who had down nothing since that day but stand at the tress where she had first

encountered him. She decided to speak. "Can I help you with something?" Silence. "Well, i'm Kagome." More silence.

She looked down nervously. Why had he come to her and not ever say a thing? "Are you looking for something?"

He turned his head slightly towards her. Deep purple markings told her of his high standing. Why would a demon lord

spend all this time in her yard? "Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes widened. His voice was as smooth as his appearance.

His name, The killing perfection would be enough to send any normal human running. But then again she didn't think she

was normal. His name sounded like music to her. "So, is there some business you have in these parts?" He turned away.

"Wait!" she cried. She didn't know what she was doing when she ran towards him. It seemed as if he had paused to

wait for her. When she got to him she wasn't sure why she had did what she just did. "Um, will I see you sometime?"

He looked at her so deeply, as if seeing inside of her. She had to look down. "Humph." Was his answer, before he

turned and left. She took that as a yes. Kagome actually looked forward to seeing this "monster" again.

**Authors note: It will be longer as the chapters continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters**

He was in her head again. All during class Kagome couldn't concentrate. He was so perfect.

So silent and string. But it felt like he was speaking to her. Calling for her. She shook her head

and laughed. Yeah right. A demon interested in _her._ Sure she could see something in them that most

people didn't bother to. But she was just a nice person. It didn't mean anything else

"Turn to chapter six in your textbooks." Mr. Koshibi spoke to his sophomore class. Kagome was

happy to get Sesshoumaru out of her head. Time for a good distraction. "This week, we are studying

the dangers of demons." Kagome groaned inwardly. Of course they were. Just for her. They had to.

Kagome flipped through the pages until she saw what she was going to be reading for the next week.

There was an especially scary wide-eyed demon with spikes on it's back and wild black hair

everywhere. It glared up at kagome. _They don't all look like that _she thought, sighing to herself.

"Who can tell me what a demon looks like?" Mr. Koshibi said to his class. A boy across from

kagome raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Misato?" "Well sir, a demon has huge eyes, deformed bodies

and unkept hair." "Very good." Mr. Kishibi praised him. If they only knew, thought Kagome.

Sesshoumaru would never keep his hair so wild. She jumped a little in shock. How would

she know how sesshoumaru always kept his hair? She had only "known" him a short time.

"Who can tell me what demons eat?" A girl with medium sized dark hair raised her hand. "Demons

eat humans and small defenseless animals." "Very good." Said the pleased teacher. "How do you

know?" Kagome had shocked herself by speaking up. "Know what, Miss Higurashi? She took a

breath. "How do any of you know what they really eat?" "It is in the textbook." Mr. Toshibi

said strictly. "Have any of you seen a demon eating a person?" "Of course not, thats what chapter 3 is

for, to keep us from getting to close." "What if the person was making this up?" She went on. "What

if the person who wrote the book was lying?" Mr. Toshibi stared at her, before breaking down and

laughing. "Wait an imagination you have child." "Don't silly questions, just read and learn."

While Kagome fumed at her desk, a figure watched her in a tree across from her school. It almost

looked as if a flit of a smile crossed his lips before he was gone. In a fast white blur.

At home Kagome just wanted to forget all that happened at school. She ran a bath and sank low in it.

Letting the soft bubbles overcome her. She washed her long black hair and wrung them softly through

her hands. Wrapping her body in a pink towel she stepped into her bedroom. Her mom had just done

laundry and she was happy to have warm clothes to change into after a long bath. She had finally

decided to wear a long pink flannel night gown when a strange feeling went through her. Sure enough,

as she threw back her curtains she saw him in a tree. Starring impassively into the sky as usual.

"Woman." "Why would you defend such monsters as us in your classes today?" Kagome wasn't even

sure she had heard him. His voice was so low but it was powerful. "Because you're not all like that."

She responded. "Are you certain of this?" He had spoke almost challengingly. She couldn't think

of anything to say. She just stared up at him. "Have you ever met a demon besides me?" She shook

her head. "How do you know that I might not come in your room and have you for dinner?" "Because

you're not like that." She said. "How would a human know how this Sesshoumaru is like?" She stayed

quiet. "I see the good in people." Kagome said quietly. "But I am not a person." "I am a demon."

" I think you know what I mean." She was getting aggravated. "You should be more careful about

who you trust." "It may get you into trouble one of these days." And with that he was gone. She stared

into the night for some time, and then turned and went back to bed. Visions of white fur and inhuman

beauty plaguing her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters**

**Author's note: Sorry about how all the chapters look messed up with the writing**

**I haven't had to use double spacing and all that for awhile and ive forgotten everything. Bear**

**with me until I can get them looking proper.**

The sun was shining when Kagome decided to go to the market. She was so hungry. And kinda deppressed. It had been two days since she

had last seen Sesshoumaru. Every night she stared out the window. Hoping he could see her wherever he was. She didn't know why she

cared so much. Was she in love? NO. It couldn't be. She was just curious. That was all. Examining the food in her hand, she barely noticed a

flash of red speed past her. Followed by the load shouting and waving by a group of teenage boys. "Stop him!" One shouted. "That

stupid Hanyou stole some food!" Kagome stopped to stare at the scene. As did everyone else in the market. The hanyou in question wore a

He had long silver hair, almost like Sesshoumaru's. He was quite handsome too. His eyes were the same color of sesshoumaru's. But unlike his

passive and calm eyes the hanyou's own were filled with hate and pride. A mob had formed, and they were angrily shouting slurs and waving

fists at him. She saw a man pick up a rock, and pull his arm back to throw it at the hanyou. "No!" She screamed out. She grabbed a hold of the

man's arm to prevent him from throwing it. "What the hell do ya think you're doing!" The man yelled. He raised his hand and struck her hard

across the face. She fell back into the dirt, stunned. Not a second later a fist collided with the man's own face. Sending him sprawling a few feet

behind where Kagome lay. She turned to see who had thrown the punch. It was the hanyou. Kagome felt herself being lifted up,and even

more so as she was sailing through the air in the arms of the half-demon. "What do you think you're doing?" She was frightened now. She had

thought to save him, not be kidnapped herself. "Quiet wench, unless you would rather be down there beaten for trying to defend a demon."

The hanyou had a point. They would surely think badly of her. Against her better judgement she hung on to his shirt. Never having flown

this way before, she closed her eyes feeling scared and two minutes later she felt herself being dropped on the ground."Ouch!"

She cried. "You would think you could be a little more gentle you know." "Feh." Was his reply. She turned and looked around her. It was a dirty

place he had bought her too. There were no houses,only tents. There were small fires burning, and dirty women surrounded by _things_. No.

Not things. Children. Hanyou children. _This must be were women are sent to if they have hanyou children, _she thought. Sure enough they were

bundled up with kids with strange markings. Playing with them, sleeping with them,cooking for them. They did look kind of deformed. But not in

a scary way, in a cute way. She had noticed the demon that had saved her had fluffy dog ears on the top of his head. She giggled. She

wanted to touch them so bad. "Guess i better be headed home." He said, pointing to the little village. He turned to leave. "Wait!" She cried

out. "How do i get home from here?" "I don't even know where i am." "How do you not know where you are?" He snapped impatiently.

"Surely you know where your own people go when they fall in love with a demon?" "Thats not true." Kagome said, pulling herself from the

ground. "Taken advantage of by demons." He growled slightly. "Just like you people to believe everything you believe everything you read."

He muttered under his breath. "Well whats your story, how do you know any different?" She countered. "My mom did love my dad." He said.

"And he loved her." Kagome wanted to laugh. A demon that could love? "Well share will ya, I have all the time in the world." _Well before _

_someone rescues me from this miserable place. _She thought darkly. The half demon sighed, defeated, and sat down to tell his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Again really sorry about how the chapters have different formating. Work with me.**

Kagome listened intently as the half demon told his story. "It happened probably centuries before you were born." He began. "My father

rescued my mother from a demon that was about to eat her. He was struck by her beauty as she was by his. They began courting in secret.

She was engaged to another human and he was a great demon lord. No one could know. If his enemies knew they would go after her, to get

to him. They were together many months before she fell pregnant with me. When i was born, her human fiance killed her. My father was away

at battle. But he got to her in time and revived her. He fought with her killer for some time. He was already injured from his earlier battle but he

managed to defeat him. But died in the process. My mother and I were banished from the lands by my older full demon half-brother. We

traveled village to village. Never welcolmed. We lived at one for some time, before my mother fell sick. When she died, I was chased from the

village until I ended up here." Kagome felt sorry for him. Both his parents were dead, and he was alone in the world. "Cant you find some

family to stay with?" She asked. He snickered. "My mother's human family wants nothing to do with me." My father was an only child and both

his parents are dead. "My mother's family have long since passed anyway."All i have is my half-brother, and he hates me as much as I hate

him." " But wouldn't staying with him be better than this place?" She argued. "You know nothing of real life." He answered. "Demons barely

acknowledge their hanyou half siblings. Or they try to kill them whenever they can find them." " They hate how weak their parent was to fall

for a human, And usually try to kill their human mates and hanyou children." "Thats horrible." Kagome whispered sadly. "Well, thats how it is,

nothing can be done." They sat in silence for some time. She looked up at him. A sad look glazed his eyes. "I should be headed back." She

said softly. He barely nodded. "I can bring you back." He said quietly. "Whats your name?" She asked him. He didn't answer. "Unless you want

me to keep calling you the half demon." "Inuyasha." He did have a nice voice. "I'm Kagome." He bent over. She stared at him, confused. "Get

on my back." He ordered. She climbed on. And soon they were racing through the trees to her town. She had told him how to get back to her

house , and soon enough they were there. He was fast. She climbed off his back and turned to thank him. She stopped when she saw the look

on his face. It almost looked as if he were losing a friend. "Would you like to come in?" She offered. He looked surprised. "What is it?" "Its just

that no human ever asked me to go somewhere with them before." He looked down ashamed. Kagome smiled warmly. "Sure, I'll make us some

lunch and maybe a little tea." He nodded. Still looking down, he followed her inside. A few minutes later she watched him devour the ramen

she had made him as if he hadn't eaten for years. She had offered him bowl after bowl. she had cooked him other things too. She didn't want

to see him so hungry. They made small conversation from time to time. But mostly they ate. They made small conversation from time to time.

But mostly they ate. "You can come by anytime you want." She said, excited to have a real demon as a friend. "Really?" He asked. "My mom

is like me, she doesn't judge. And my little brother Souta thinks demons are cool." "My grandpa might be a problem, but no one listens to him

anyway." Inuyasha nodded. "I have to go back to the village." "I'll see ya around sometime." He rose out of his seat. Kagome held out her

hand. He slowly took it. She shook his hand. "See you around." He grinned and jumped out the window, soaring through the air. She smiled

after him. Kagome turned and walked to her bedroom, deep in thought. Just as she entered, a familiar feeling hit her. "Sesshoumaru." She

whispered. Sure enough he was standing by the tree. Almost excitedly, she climbed out her window and ran up to him. She suddenly stopped.

He was frowning, his eyes narrowing at her. _Why is he so angry? _Kagome thought. As if reading her mind, he spoke. "You smell." Kagome was

stunned. He had come all this way to insult her? He went on. "You smell like half-demons." So that was it. He didn't like the smell of half-

demons? In a flash of white he was in front of her. Staring down at her head, eyes impassive. He began to sniff her. _He's sniffing me?" _She

thought, shocked. She heard a growl coming from his throat. "Inuyasha." He said bitterly. She gasped. "You know Inuyasha?" He nodded

slowly. "He is my brother." For a short time the world stood still. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This was Inuyasha's human

and hanyou hating elder half brother? But why was he always visiting her? Unless he had really meant to kill her. Kagome took a step back.

And soon she was breaking into a run. She hadn't gone far when she felt herselt being lifted from the ground. _He's going to eat me. _She

thought fearfully. Wind blew through her hair, and she turned away from what she could only imagine what was his body to look around.

They were flying. Unlike Inuyasha, who had to land every now and then, Sesshoumaru sailed through the air nonstop. She turned to look

at his face. He was staring straight ahead of him, hair never moving out of place. No emotion showed on him as usual. "What are you going to

do with me?" She asked, trying not to show fear. "You'll see when we get there." He replied coldly. For the first time in her life, Kagome wished

she had followed her books and stayed away from demons.

**Author's note: Chapters will get longer when i get a break from the kid and have time to sit and write for hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing, it makes my motivation levels go up.**

Kagome never thought three things would happen to her. number one she didn't think she would be so high up in the air. Number two, she

never thought she could feel what she was feeling for a guy right now. And number three she never thought said guy would be a demon that

was kidnapping her. Kagome had thought of beaten on his chest so he would put her down. But then she thought that he might drop her. She

wanted to scream but figured no one would be able to hear her from where she was. Feeling her feet touch the ground, she looked around

confused. "Where are we?" They were standing in an empty field for some reason, as if waiting for something. "You'll see." Sesshoumaru

replied, emotionless. Kagome didn't have to wait long for that reason. A large demon emerged from the trees, roaring angrily. Apparently,

they had landed on his property. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. "Oh hell." She groaned. "What is this?" The larger demon demanded in

a raspy voice. "A human on my lands?" Kagome felt her body grow numb. "I thought I was going have to go out for dinner, but it looks like

dinner came to me!" And with that he charged. Kagome barely had time to get out of the way before he charged again, hitting a tree just in

front of her. "Stay away demon!" She shrieked, very afraid now. It laughed. "Why should i play with my food anyway. Prepare to be snack!"

Where the hell was Sesshoumaru, she thought, panicked. Why wasn't he protecting her? Kagome turned to see sesshoumaru, standing a

foot away, watching the fight uninterested. Why the hell isn't he helping me? "What is this sesshoumaru!" She screamed. "What am i food for

your little demon friends?" While Kagome was in her tirade she didn't notice the demon towering over her. Preparing to make her his lunch.

She was so angry and heated from yelling at sesshoumaru that she didn't notice the pink light coming from her hands. With a loud snarl, the

demon lowered itself over her body and opened its large razor sharp jaws. Kagome screamed and held her hands up. In a blinding pink light

the demon seemed to be breaking apart. Kagome gasped as the light tore into it's body, until there was nothing but demon parts everywhere.

The field was silent. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "What is the meaning of this?" "Just as i thought." He replied, ignoring her. "Did you

set me up or something!" She yelled, pulling herself from the ground. He set his cold eyes on her. " You did look a little familiar, almost like

Inuyasha's old wench." Kagome blinked. _Inuyasha's wench?" _As if reading her thoughts, he went on. "A while ago Inuyasha had a little

girlfriend with that same pink light as you." "She was a priestess." _What does that have to do with me?" _Thought Kagome. "What happened to

her?" "She was murdered." He replied. "You almost smell like her." "I thought you could possibly be her." "I was not entirely wrong."

Kagome was startled. All her life she knew she was kagome, now a demon was telling her different? "Do you think i'm her." "Nonsense." He

replied. "Kikyo has been dead for fifty years." "Then what do you think it is then?" He remained silent. "I think you may be a priestess." A

weak one at that but one nonetheless." No way, that couldn't be possible. She spoke softly. "Does anyone know how Kikyo died?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, hiding his face. " The village people were angered that she was involved with a demon, so they hired

another half breed named Naraku to kill her." Kagome gasped. Her own people would do that? To a woman? And especially a priestess.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome waited for his response. "Im going to train you." "And you're going to avenge Kikyo's death."

Now this was really getting crazy. A few hours later Kagome was just a normal and nice high school girl. Ok maybe not so normal but at

least she wasn't a priestess. She couldn't do this. She couldn't train with a demon. She couldn't speand all her time here. And she couldn't

avenge someone she didn't even know. Kagome shook her head. "I can't do it." She turned to find some way ut of the forest to find a way

home when she felt his hand on her arm. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. A little warmness. She almpst couldn't

refuse. "Whats in it for you, Sesshoumaru?" "Inuyasha had promised me awhile ago he would give up his half ofthe western lands if I ever

found a way to avenge kikyo." "Of course, I won't let him go near it anyway but at least now i won't have to worry about him trying to

fight for it one day." "So he gave up his inheritance to avenge the woman he loves?" She noticed Sesshoumaru had grimaced at the word

love. He nodded. Kagome sat on a rock and thought about it. If she did train with him she would be helping both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in

some way. And she would get to spend more time with Sesshoumaru."Ok!" She said cheerfully. "I'll do it." "Now where do we begin."

"You will not be beggining with this Sesshoumaru." He said turning away. "You need to stregthen your miko powers first, hen we will

practice battle." _This is gonna be a lot of work. _She thought. "You will be working with an old miko that i will send to your house under the

impression that she is a tutor for your normal studies." Kagome nodded her head. "Well what's this miko's name?" Sesshoumaru began

to walk off. "Hey!" "Wait up!" She called. "The priestess's name whom you will be studying with is named Kaede." Kagome was already

getting excited about the arrangements until she heard his next words. "She is Kikyo's sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The sun beat down on Kagome's head as she and her friends walked in a fast pace around the town. She had convinced them

to do everything in the planet that day, just to get her mind off of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and all the other things that had

come into her life uninvited. Well,not exactly uninvited. She had known what she was doing when she got involved with both of them. _Damn _

_demons for being so attractive _she thought darkly. Her girlfriends had thought she was in a bad mood because Hojo had finally gotten over her

and decided to ask out a freshman. That couldn't be further from the truth. She had never really liked Hojo. Sure he was cute and smart and all,

but he was so normal. So _human. _Kagome shook her head in frusteration. There's nothing wrong with being human. _You're _human for Kami's sake!

What was it with her and bad boys? Bad demons more specifically. Her thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru. Had Sesshoumaru really gotten rid of

his brother and his stepmother just because she was a human? How come he was so interested in her? She was a human too. Was it only

because she looked like Inuyasha's murdered girlfriend? "Who was this Kikyo?" Not realizing she had said it out loud, she was embarrased

when she felt six pairs of eyes looking at her curiously. "Kikyo." Ayumi said thoughtfully. "I read about her somewhere." Eri nodded. "I heard

she fell in love with a demon and then he killed her." Kagome shook her head. "No,humans had her murdered for loving him." Her friends

all stared at her in shock. "How can you know that?" Yuri asked, surprised. She giggled nervously. "Oh I, uh, did some extensive research."

They gave her one more weird look before continuing on with their activities. In a buiding, a few feet above where they were, A tall pale man

with long black hair, and slitted eyes so dark they almost appeared red sat at his desk in annoyance. "Kagura." He spoke coldly. He was

getting annoyed at how long his "assistant" was taking at killing his rival in buisiness, Makoharu Nikota. At first he could deal with the other

buisiness man's offensive, sometimes playful comments. And the surperior look he had in his eyes when he spoke to or of, he, Naraku. But

the foolish man's tongue had gotten the best of him when he instigated that he was a half-breed. Of course, that was the truth, but he

couldn't risk the stupid humans finding out yet. Almost bored, he turned and looked out the window when a flit of dark hair crossed his eye.

_That girl is beautiful,_ was his first thought. _She almost looks like---- _He sat up quickly, and alarmed. _Kikyo! _No, it couldn't have been. He had

killed that annoying wench years ago. But there she was now, in different attire, a different hair style, but it was her. He shook his head. Even

Kikyo didn't have the power to bring herself to life, even if she was a powerful miko. He looked closer. With his demon sight he could see that

this girl's eyes were a dark blue, where kikyo's was not. Her skin was not as pale either. Where kikyo always held a calm and almost cold mask

this one's face was bright, almost laughing. His opening door distracted him, and Kagura walked in. Naraku smiled to himself when he saw the

trail of blood behind her. With a graceful hand, she lifted the head of his rival in front of her. "Is this what you like, Naraku?" she spoke just as

coldly as him. She _was _him. Well, a part of him anyway. He smirked ruthlessely, stepping from behind his desk. "You know what I like, Kagura."

Kagura shuddered and obediantly removed her kimona. As much as she hated him touching her she still had her heart in his hand. None of

this was any matter to Naraku. He took her as if she was Kikyo. And when the thought of the disgusting miko revolted him during, he thought

of the girl on the street.

**Sorry that it's short, the kid is super annoying today. I might put up a longer chapter later. Please reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Kagome had never felt more comfertable in her life as she did at that moment. She had ate her fill at various retaurant, bought a few makeup

items, got a few books to read, and had gotten numerous bath soaps and lotions to make her feel good. The only thing missing were her demon

friends. Well, she wouldn't exactly call them friends. Inuyasha she had only met once, and Sesshoumaru was more like a demon stalker. But still

it felt good to actually know them. All her life nothing interesting had happened to her. Now here adventure was waiting. She took out a book

from her bag, and she sighed as she read the cover. _Mikos: A history_. She was secretely trying to find Kikyo in the book, to find out all she could

about her life before she "avenged" her. Kagome opened the book and flipped through numerous women. She especially liked reading about

Midoriko when she had had the free time. Midoriko was a powerful warrior and miko. Her beauty was like no other. Some classmates and even

passing strangers commented from time to time how much Kagome had looked like her. And she was always flattered. There was no way she

looked as elegant as midoriko. Where Kagome wore the everyday clone of a uniform, Midoriko had a nicely finished suit of armour over her

usual miko garbs. Her hair was long and shiny, where kagome's was only mid-length. She could only dream of being anything like midoriko.

Since it was a new book, and she hadn't read this author's interpretation of Midoriko, she flipped to her chapter. A tall, wide eyed beauty

stared back at her from its pages. It read that she was born centuries ago, and during a fight with demons she had imprisoned herself and

the last remaining demon inside a jewel. _The jewel of four souls _Kagome thought. She remembered going to a museaum and seeing the jewel

when she was little. That day she had gotten sick. Staring at the jewel, her energy drained as if she had been fighting all day. She had felt a

strong wave of sadness and determination coming from it. Over the years when her class visited the jewel at the museam, she refused to go,

she never wanted to feel those feelings again. She turned to Kikyo's page and read on with interest. Kikyo was in charge of the shikon no

tama. She was very powerful, but her miko powers began to fade when she fell for a half demon. _Inuyasha. _She thought knowingly. Another

demon began to fall in love with her though, this one named Naraku. Kagome was now confused. _Didn't Naraku kill her? _Naraku was only to

glad to kill her when her village people caught her with her half-demon lover, and wanted to get rid of her. The book read after that the jewel

was burned with her body. _Then what the hell is it doing here? _She thought to herself. Maybe Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could explain this to

her. Or better yet, write to the author himself. Kagome turned the book over to get the name of the author. The book was fairly new, it had

only come out a week ago. So the author shouldn't be deceased, unlike the writer's of Kagome's textbooks. _Miroku Houshi. _She read the name

off the book. She remembered seeing that name on a buisiness office downtown. Kagome picked up her jacket and decided to go confront the

author herself. Unknown to her, as she shut off the lights and exited her house. A figure with red eyes climbed in her window, and looked

around, disgusted. The place smelled like humans. But of course there were humans living there. This was Kikyo's room and she had just left.

He growled in protest. Kikyo was _dead. _This was a copy. There were many things he could do in that room. He could tear up her house, wait

for her until she got home to attack. Maybe claw through her body. He licked his lips at that. It had only been so nice when he had ripped

away at Kikyo's body. When he killed her and when he ravished her body. He wished she was still alive so he could do whatever he pleased

with her. But now he had Kagura for that. He groaned in distress. Kagura was a cold half-demoness. She barely moved beneath him, just

glared at him with the same color eyes he had. No moaning, no screaming. Nothing. At least Kikyo had cried out for Inuyasha. Tried to fight

back, did anything to get him off her. But she had failed. It gave him pleasure to take her and then take her life. As the man looked down, two

things caught his interest. The first, a paragraph that said Kikyo was the reincarnation of Midoriko. He casually flipped through the pages to

find the warrior Midoriko. How much they all looked alike. Her, Kikyo, and the young woman whose room he had inhabited. He narrowed his eyes

at a paragrah he had found. _Naraku was only to glad to kill Kikyo... _Someone knew. Fifty years he had been going by the same name and

everything, only changing his clothes with the times. Somebody knew that he had killed her. What would it look like that a powerful

buisiness man with the same name as her killer, had not aged a bit for half a century. They would get suspicious. He couldn't have that

just now. He had finally gotten rid of his rival. Nothing would stand in his way. Naraku looked to see who had all this information on him. _Miroku_

_Houshi. _This _Miroku _was surely going to be visited by him tonight. Meanwhile, across town, Kagome had finally found the building with Miroku's

name in it. She stood outside his office, thinking how she was going to approach him. _Hi, my name is Kagome, a demon has asked me to avenge_

_Kikyo and i need all the information you can give me about her life._ That wouldn't work, she thought. _My name is Kagome, i'm a miko like Kikyo and_

_I want to learn everything i can about her. _Still, he might not believe her. miko's were very rare. They didnt show up at important peoples' offices

frequently. She sighed and lifted her hand to knock on the door. There was silence for a few seconds. Then, the door opened. young man in

his early twenties opened the door. He had wide eyes, and a short ponytail pulled back on his head. "Yes, may i help you?" She sighed. _Oh_

_great, i'm about to make a fool out of myself in front of this handsome man. _Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a cold

voice behind her. "Mr. Houshi, I must speak with you." The man in front of her frowned. Kagome turned back to see who was talking to Miroku.

Some feet behind her stood a handsome man. He was almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, and his black hair fell in waves down his shoulders. His

eyes were so dark they almost looked red. Kagome felt a pain in her heart. She knew him. But she never met him before. He just looked.

_Familiar. _"And just who are you?" Miroku asked. The man grinned. "Forgive me." He said stepping forward, almost menacingly. "I am called,

Naraku."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly**

She was going to die. Everything that she could bet on told Kagome knew she was going to die tonight. _Narkau? _She had never heard that name before. Well,

other than the infamous Kikyo killer Naraku. When she chatted on the net with hr frineds in other countries, _Nobody _had that name. The only thing

that ever came up about that name was about that half demon. No everyday person had that name. Britney, yes, Ashley, about 800 of them in Japan

oddly. But no Narakus. Until now. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. There was no way Kikyo's assasin was standing

here, looking young. No way. Kagome focused her attentions to Miroku. The young man had a deep frown on his face. She couldn't read his

expression. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Kagome's ass. And was she furious. Absolutely furious. This hentai author was going to hear it

now! With a forceful shove he pushed kagome behind him. Naraku, however, didn't miss this interaction and narrowed his dark eyes in amusement.

Miroku spoke, calm but forceful. "Buisiness hours are over. What is your meaning here?" Naraku chuckled. "I see you haven't asked the girl to leave.

Or does a different type of buisiness happen after hours?" If Kagome was mad before when Miroku felt her up, she was outraged that this

stranger implied that she was a prostitute. "Why you insolent." She sputtered, before she was cut off by miroku. "I think you should leave miss."

He said lowly. This was a great solution for Kagome. She wanted nothing more to do with this situation. She turned to go back out the way she

came in. Naraku spoke. "Since when do you take orders from a powerless human, Kikyo?" Kagome's blood ran cold. So this _was_ that Naraku?

"What did you call me?" She said, barely keeping herself from stuttering. He chuckled, and started for kagome. "Stay back!" Miroku warned

strongly. Naraku laughed even harder. "And what do you think you can do, human?" "Wind tunnel!" One minute she was standing in a peaceful,

yet awkward office space, and the next Kagome was screaming over a large gust of wind. The stranger, Naraku seemed to be having trouble

hanging on to a pole as the powerful wind threatened to suck them both in. He looked frightened for a moment, and then a smiirk played over

his features before he opened up one hand. _Is that bees? _Kagome thought, surprised. _Who walks around carrying bees? _Miroku also seemed to

notice the strange contracption, before his face scrunched up in a painful mask. The strong wind was gone as soon as it started. Miroku lay on

the ground wincing in pain. "Miroku!" She yelled, stepping forward to help him up. Naraku caught her waist as she was running by. "Not so fast

Kikyo." He paused to smell her hair. "We have many things to catch up on." Before Kagome could respond the glass window in front of her

shattered loudly, and a flash of red ran by her. And then he was gone. She was almost afraid to look up before she felt a soft hand on her

shoulder. "Inuyasha?" His silver hair flowed swiftly in the wind that seemed to come from nowhere. His golden eyes stared into hers, deeply

worried. "I came to see you, and i smelled him in your house." Kagome could only stare at him. "Fifty years." He said softly. "I havent heard or

smelled his scent for fifty years, and now here he is." She could only nod, understandingly. "Inuyasha." Miroku grunted. Kagome was

surprised. _Miroku knew Inuyasha? " _"Damn it monk!" Inuyasha yelled. "I never see you without there being some kind of trouble!" Miroku

smiled weakly. "What are you doing here, kagome?" Said Inuyasha, turning back to her. "I found some information in a book that I wanted to

speak to Mr. Houshi about." "Please." Miroku said, pulling himself up. "Call me Miroku. After all, thats what all the pretty women call me." Kagome

blushed while Miroku smiled pervertedly. "Oh please." Whined Inuyasha. "Even when you're attacked you cant knock off hitting on women."

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome was really interested to know how they knew each other. "A long time ago my grandfather was cursed

with this." Miroku held up his hand, which held a wrapping on it. "It's a wind tunnel, and one day I will be sucked inside of it. Naraku cursed my

ancestors. I decided to learn all i could about Naraku. Which also caused me to learn about Inuyasha and what was done to him." Kagome

suddenly remembered. "I came to ask you about the shikon no tama." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You know about that?" She nodded her

head. "His book said it was burned with Kikyo's body, but i saw it at a museaum a long time ago." At the mention of the name Kikyo, Inuyasha's

eyes darkened. Kagome looked down and softly said. "Naraku. He had called me Kikyo." Inuyasha's head whipped around. "Why would he call you

Kikyo?" "I have no idea." Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "The jewel that you saw must have been a fake." Kagome didn't know how to comment.

All of this was just so new that she was lost. She was about to respond when she noticed the look on Inuyasha's face. A low growl came from his

throat. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked around confused. "I don't see him." Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "You know what he looks like?"

As almost on cue, Sesshoumaru in all his glory appeared before them. "Did you have something to do with this you bastard!" Inuyasha seemed

to pull himself up in fighting position. Sesshoumaru ignored him and glanced down at kagome. "Do all the women you come across meet a tragic

end?" He said plainly. "Your mother, kikyo, and you almost lost this one to Naraku." Inuyasha exploded. "Don't you dare say anything about my

mother!" Once again, he was ignored by his brother. "Im taking her now." He simply stated. Kagome's eyes widened at his statement. "Taking me

where?" "She's not going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru turned to face his half-brother. "It is unsafe for her to go back to

her house. Naraku knows where she is now. She is not safe." Kagome nodded as he went on. "I visited her place under the guise of a teacher

that was merely interested in honing her spirtitual powers. And her grandfather was only to happy to have a potential miko in the family. He didn't

even notice that I was a demon. And he dares sells seals to ward off demons when he doesn't notice one right in front of him." _Thats my grandpa._

Kagome thought, sighing. Goes on and on and never knows what or in this case whom he's talking about. "Where am i going to go?" She asked

him softly. "Kaede's miko training school." Sesshoumaru stated.

**So, Kikyo may or may not be revived for this story. Do you think she should be returned from the dead briefly or not. Would it make it more**

**interesting if she were walking around? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

Kagome didn't know what to think as she sailed through the air in Sesshoumaru's arms. _Im going away. _She thought sadly. Sure she wanted

adventure. But not at the expense of her family. Kagome laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and felt him stiffen. She immediately felt hurt. _Thats right. _She

thought. _He hates humans and hanyous._ A strong hand on her waist interrupted her thoughts. It almost felt as if Sesshoumaru was pulling her

closer to him. She smiled. And then she remembered that they were many feet in the air and he probably didn't want to drop her. She frowned

again. _What is with this human? _Thought Sesshoumaru. _One minute she is elated and the next, somber. _Of course, it could have been how all women

were. He faintly remembered his mother's emotions whenever the subject of his father and _his human_ was brought up. Of course, they had been

unmated for a while then. But still, her pride was a little hurt when she thought of her old mate bedding a powerless, weak, and a far less beautiful

woman as her. Izayoi was pretty in a human way, which even the most exalted human woman was in no league compared to even a mildly pretty

demoness. _Except this one. _He thought, looking down at Kagome. There was something in her that even demonesses didn't posses. He wasn't

quite sure what it was. Kagome noticed him staring at her. "Did i do something wrong?" She questioned. He shook his head and merely ran a

finger through her hair. Her long black silky hair. Sesshoumaru growled to himself. When did he start thinking there were any good qualities in

a human? Especially a human woman. They were all alike. Except his Rin, of course. When Sesshoumaru had fallen weak after a battle with the

demon that had caused his father's deadly injuries, she had come to him. A mere child, she was no more afraid of him as if she had somehow

belonged to his clan and was merely happening upon an old relative. At first he rebuked her weak human attempts to nurse him back to health.

"I don't eat human food." He had told her, when she had bought him a strange assortment of food. Chinese food. He had thought she called it.

The next day she had come back with a dead rabbit. As if he, Sesshoumaru, were some lowly dog that killed pathetic animals for sport or

would dare put something so vile in his mouth. That was not all she came back with. He had noticed her eye was black. He spoke calmly. "Who

did that to you?" The girl lowered her head, ashamed. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He spoke more forcefully. "Who did that to you!" The

girl cowered and he smirked. She was afraid. And rightly so. The girl stuttered. "Rin bought you some fish yesterday. Rin took it from the market

and the owner was not happy with rin." She looked down again and softly said. "So he hurt Rin's eye." Sesshoumaru was furious. It was just

like a human to hurt another one of their weak kind over something as petty as a small fish. He had no idea why he cared but the idea of a

grown man. Human or otherwise. Putting their hands on something that couldn't defend themselves infuriated him. Still, he kept calm. "Girl, why

do you not return to your village now and help your mother with your dinner." Rin's eyes started to water. "Rin's parents and brother were killed

by bandits." He sighed. This was getting better and better. He stood up slowly, and turned to leave. And thats how Rin had became his ward.

After walking a mile or two he had noticed that she was following him. He thought of scaring her off, or simply dropping her off in the village

where she stole the fish. But he knew if he ever saw her again and she didn't look properly cared for, he would slaughter the whole village. And

it was best for him, and them, to put an end to their end before it began if he just allowed the girl to follow him. No, his Rin was different. His

thoughts turned back to the woman in his arms. She was alot like Rin. Both had attempted to nurse him back to health, with no mind that he

could be a horrible demon. They just wanted to help. And he had helped them both in return. By allowing rin to stay with him, and by looking after

this woman far to many times. They landed on the ground in record time, and the girl slid out of his arms. "Where are we now?" Kagome said

looking around. This was a part of Japan she had never seen. It was a clearing that seemed to be shroaden in a deep fog. Sesshoumaru walked

past her, and she followed behind him nervously. It was so thick she could barely see. He stopped in front of her and proceded to knock. Knock?

_We're in the middle of nowhere and hes knocking on nothing? _She thought. No. Not nothing. There was a door but she could barely see it.

"Welcolme." Said a voice. It sounded like an old woman. "Sesshomaru!" The woman said, stunned. "What are ye doing here? You know what kind

of place this is, and demons are not allowed." Kagome wrinkled her nose. Great, more ignorant humans shunning demons. Sesshoumaru didn't

seem to mind. "I have come to ask you to train a newly found miko." He stated calmly. The old woman peered around him and squinted into the

fog. "I do not see any miko." Kagome stepped forward. "Listen miss, I just learned I had this power so if you could help, it would matter greatly

to me." Kagome could see the woman clearly now. She had a mass of grey hair and was indeed old. She wore the usual priestess attire and one

eye was covered in a cloth. The old woman gasped. "What is this Sesshoumaru!" Kagome looked at him ,confused, as the old woman spoke

again. "What magic did ye use for this demoness to take the form of my deceased sister?" Kagome sighed again. First Naraku had called her

kikyo and now this? Why did she have to be so many other people than herself? Kagome was angry. "First of all, my name is KAGOME! And

second, how dare you say i'm a demon!" The woman stared at

her, open-mouthed. "Kaede." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly. "You of all people should know what is a demon and what is not by their auras." The

old woman frowned, and circled Kagome. "It's true." She finally stated. "You are no demoness." "Well I cuold have told ya that!" Yelled Kagome.

Kaede frowned. "She does resemble my sister indeed, but her power is no where near as great. In fact, i don't ever remember Kikyo being this

weak." Kagome grew dark. _I am not weak! _She thought, angrily. _I'm just new at this! _Kaede straightened up and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I will

look after the girl, you must leave before the others awaken." Sesshoumaru nodded and prepared to take off. _He's leaving me? _Kagome thought

silently. She knew he was, but still. There was no way she could continue seeing him in this place. Or Inuyasha. She felt a hand running through

her hair. He was standing over her, searching her face for any feeling. Kagome put on a fake brave face and mustered up a smile for him. "I'll

be fine here. I trust you." He nodded slowly and took off. Kagome watched him leave. "So what do i do here?" She asked Kaede. "This is a place

where powerful human come to train. For now, you do nothing, but in the morning, we work." Kagome nodded. "Ye must get some sleep. You

will be sharing a room with our resident demon slayer, Sango." Kagome nodded again and turned to follow Kaede inside. A pair of eyes watched

the two, protectively from a tree. When he was satisfied, he took off, a flash of white trailing behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The glaring light of the sun startled a sleeping Kagome into consciousness. She groaned and mumbled incoherently, before pulling her covers over

her head. She was having the best of dreams. Dreams of white and red. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They were both so cute. Both so muscular and

strong. Thats just the kind of man she needed. Kagome groaned again. Since when did she need a man? She was perfectly happy with the way

things were before she met them both. Well, not completely happy. But at least she had her family. Mom, souta, and even almost crazy grandpa.

_They must be missing me so much. _She thought. Kagome turned her head and took in her surroundings. She was in a fairly medium sized room with

many pillows and covers strown everywhere. Kagome looked down at her nightgown. Kaede had told her that she could borrow one of her new

roomate Sango's pajamas. She had insisted that Sango wouldn't mind. Kagome hoped that she didn't. She would have not liked to make an enemy

on her first day. Carefully, she pulled back her covers and stood up. After traveling with Sesshoumaru and going immediately to bed she felt as if she

hadn't showered in ages. Kagome crept out of the room, careful not to wake sango. _Where would the bathing houses be? _She thought. She walked

silently down the hall, not wanting the wake the other residents. It had just became morning, and the halls were silent and still. Kagome finally

reached her destination in less than ten minutes. In front of her stood a large waterfall. Not exactly what she was looking for but she wanted to

smell decent before anyone else woke up. And she was going to take what she could right now. Looking around to see if anyone was awake,

she dipped one foot into the falls. _This place must be bigger than anything i imagined. _She thought. To have a fall in a school this must really be

some place. Kagome began pulling her nightgown over her head. "Hey!" Startled by a voice behind her, she shrieked and fell headfirst into the

water. As she was sinking to the bottom, a movie began to play in her head. Not exactly a movie, but a vision. Kagome saw a young woman,

laughing while walking purposefully through a forest. The woman had long black hair, pulled back into a white ribbon. Two strands of hair framed

her petite face. She saw a flash of red trailing through the trees behind her, but it was moving so fast Kagome didn't know what it was. The

woman wore a traditional miko garment. The young woman smiled and turned to look over her shoulder at the thing moving behind her. It had

stopped moving, but it was still blury. She saw what looked like a mouth opening to speak. "Kikyo?" _Kikyo? _She thought, confused. Kagome's

thoughts were interupted by a large gush of water flowing painfully out of her ears while her hearing repaired itself. Kagome sputtered, water

falling out of her mouth in big puddles. Moaning, she turned her head weakly to the side. A medium sized boy looked worridely at her. "Are you ok

miss?" He said. Kagome tried to answer, but was cut in by a woman's voice. "Kohaku? What are you doing here so early?" Kagome could barely

make out the voice's figure. "I was just walking sis when i saw this stranger by the waterfalls." Feeling her vision returning, Kagome looked at a

girl her age standing over the boy who had pulled her up. She was wearing a green shirt and a long tan skirt. Her dark pink eyeshadow shaded

her long lashes. "Are you ok?" The woman said to Kagome. "I was just trying to take a dip when this boy scared me." The lady looked at her

brother. "This boy is Kohaku, and i am his big sister Sango." Kagome gasped. "Im new here. Im your roomate. Im sorry about your gown." She

said, looking sheepishly at her soaking wet clothing. Sango laughed. "Its ok, so what are you going to be doing here?" Kagome pulled herself up.

"I just found out im a miko." Sango's eyes grew wide and Kohaku gasped. "There arent many of those." Kohaku stuttered. Kagome nodded and

smiled. "So ive heard." Sango stepped forward. "My brother and i were demon hunters in our village. We were training with our father when a

demon attacked and killed all but us. We managed to get away and found this place." "Thats horrible." Kagome responded. "Maybe one day you

could hunt down the demon who did it. If you ever learn its name or race, Once i'm trained i could help you guys get justice." Sango smiled.

"Thanks, were a little ahead of you. His name, is Naraku." Kagome sat on the wet floor and sat back, not caring that she was further wetting

herself. _Damn you Naraku._ She thought. Kagome had the sick feeling she would ave to avenge everyone he'd ever hurt. And she had the feeling

that it was going to be far to many people.

**Author's note: Sorrry its so short.I was just trying to introduce you to Sango. Will update maybe tommorow or a few days. Keep me motivated and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

As Kagome and Sango walked back to their room, the hall was buzzing with activity. Students passing by looked at her curiously. She was glad

for the intterruption. She knew she wore a face of shock when sango had mentioned Naraku's name. Kagome wanted to avoid any questions that

came her way. "What are you going to be practicing today Sango?" Kagome said, hoping to get off the subject of Naraku. "Im going to be teaching

Kohaku how to slay demons properly." Kagome frowned. "Sango, do you think all demons are evil?" Sango laughed. "Of course not, this here is my

demon kitten, Kirara." Sango reached down and stroked an animal looking thing that had become attached to her leg. Kagome breathed a sigh of

relief. Maybe soon she could share her confused feelings about Sesshoumaru with sango without being judged. "Kagome!" A voice shouted. It

was the old miko, Kaede. Kagome turned to sango. "I guess im going to be practicing with kaede all day. See ya later!" Sango waved after her as

she jogged back to Kaede. The old woman frowned and looked at her skeptically. "There's something about you girl." She muttered thoughtfully.

Kagome was nervous. What if she wasnt really a miko? What if she was not powerful enough? So many things to worry about. Kagome shook

her head. She was going to try her hardest and that was all that mattered. "Did Sesshoumaru tell you why he wants me to train?" Kagome said

nervously. Kaede shook her head. "You never know with those demons." Kagome had no idea if she should tell her the truth, but then decided it

would be a good idea. "They want me to avenge Kikyo." Kaede gasped and stumbled backward. "Not true!" Kagome nodded. "I need the best

training I can came after us yesterday. Kaede shook her head in bewilderment and sat down on a large rock by the waterfall. "Look."

Said Kagome, stepping forward. "I dont care if you help me with the vengeance part or not. Naraku is after _me _now. I have to protect myself."

"Before you end up like my sister." Kaede said to herself, lost in her own world. Kagome stared at the old woman who seemed to be ignoring her.

Suddenly, Kaede struggled up and looked kagome in the eye. "Lets go child, i'll teach you everything i know." Kagome's face lit up. "Thank you

Kaede!" She embraced the woman in a tight hug and laughed. Kaede looked shocked. _So much like my sister and so much unlike. What is it i feel_

_about this girl? _Kagome dropped her hands and cheerfully said. "So what are you goin to be teaching me?" "Hm?" Kaede said, sighing thoughtfully.

"We will begin with the basics of herbs and potions." Kagome's face dropped. "How will i protect myself with that?" Kaede grunted. "Potions can

heal and hurt depending on how you use them." Kagome nodded. _How am i supposed to hurt naraku with a potion. Id have to be very close to him._

_And im not about to do that. _Meanwhile, in a tall building far away from the school, getting very close to Kagome was on Naraku's mind. "Damn that

girl!" He shouted furiously. She had been plaguing his thoughts all night. He had relieved his urges inside Kagura over and over but it was no

good. Only one woman had ever fully satisfied his lust. And that was Kikyo. Unwillingly, but all the same he had gotten his end result. Pure

pleasure. Naraku sighed and sat back in his seat. What was that young woman's name? Ah yes. He smirked. Kagome. Kikyo and Kagome. He

pictured having them both. Both screaming and begging for help. Kikyo would never beg. But the other girl might. Kikyo would lay there, silent

under him, but no matter. He would finish with her just the same. _Was i as good inside her as inuyasha was?_ He thought. His eyes popped open,red

and angry. "Inuyasha." He spat hatefully. That disgusting half demon still looked the same as he did fifty years. Ah the look on his face when he

saw what he had done to his precious kikyo. So broken. He loved it. Inuyasha hadnt even taken her innocence. It had been naraku. Of course

he had to be the best thing kikyo had ever had. She'd had only one man before she died. Him. _And the other girl will have only me before i kill her. _He thought.

No. He wouldnt kill her just yet. She would work for him. No. She would be waiting for him in his home. Chained to his bed day and night. She

would be ready for him when he got home from work every day. Unwilling at first. But she would come to crave him as she saw no hope of rescue.

Naraku pictured the light of hope going out of her eyes. Unfeeling eyes staring back at him. He would be able to do anything to her without the

complaint and whining. It was settled. He would have her.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I must have been_Disclaimer:I dont own anything**

The sun was just setting when Kagome finally got a chance to catch a break. It wasn't that she and Kaede had been actively training all day. She

just had to learn every potion combination that ever existed. Kagome sighed and laid back in her mat. Sango was gone to dinner but she just didn't

have the energy to eat anything. Kagome couldn't help but feel that the day was a bit of a waste. Sure she learned how to heal wounds but what

good would it be if she was crushed by naraku? Closing her eyes, Kagome slipped into a fitfull sleep. It was dark. Too dark. "Hello?" She called. A

part of her knew that she was dreaming. But she couldn't fully comprehend it. Kagome heard crying that hurt her head. She turned and saw it was

coming from a cave. Hesitently, she approached it. In the dim light she could see a man with long black hair bent over a woman. He was thrusting

furiously inside her. Both him and the womans faces were hidden in the shadows. The man let out a horrible roar as he reached his outcome. He

got off the woman and reached down. Giving her a hard slap on the face. The woman had stopped crying and stayed still and silent. Kagome gasped

at the sight. That slap even hurt her face. The man heard her and whipped his head around to face could see his menacing smile in the dark.

"Your turn bitch!" He growled. Kagome screamed and stepped back. Suddenly she was falling. _Oh no._ She thought. _I must have been near a cliff._

Before her vision went black she saw horrible red eyes staring down at her. With a gasp she woke up. "Naraku." She whispered. "What about

Naraku?" Kagome turned sharply to a female voice in the room. "Sango!" "You heard that?" Sango nodded and stepped forward. "Kagome?" She

began. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Kagome sighed and started to tell her story. She told her about Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, her

meeting in Miroku's office where she came across naraku. Sango frowned. "Did you say Miroku?" Kagome nodded. "Miroku Houshi?" "Do you

know him?" Kagome asked. "He was my ex boyfriend." Kagome was surprised. "He was a good man but couldnt keep his eyes from going from

woman to woman." Kagome sighed. "Just like a man." She said. The room became silent. "So sango,did know? Sleep with him?" Sango

laughed. "He tried. But i wasnt ready for that yet." Kagome was dissapointed. She wanted to know what it felt like. Maybe one day when her and

Sesshoumaru. She shook her head. Enough about Sesshoumaru. She smiled brightly. "Sango. Would you like to take a walk?" Sango beamed

back. "Ok,just let me tell my brother!" Sango ran out the room. Suddenly, a strange shock went through kagome's body. She walked over to their

window and opened it. Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" He stared impassively from a tree. "Cant i stop and check up on how my little

miko is doing?" She looked down and blushed. He had called her his. "Sesshoumaru, I." A loud bang from another room disrupted her thoughts.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Naraku." Kagome was stunned. "Although i dont know how he found this place." He turned his eyes on

here." He ordered, and dissapeared in a flash. Kagome ran to close her bedroom door. The other students had far more advanced training than

her. They and sesshoumaru put together could stop him. After all she was just starting out. What good was she? Kagome's door opened. Thinking

it was sango, she ran to hug her. "Sango im glad you." Her words trailed off as deep red eyes grinned back at her. "Naraku." She whispered.

He chuckled. "Ive been dreaming of having you say my name. Although there were far less clothes involved." Kagome looked disgusted. "What do

you want from me?" He smiled. It sent shivers down her back. "I placed a sound protection spell on this room. No one would be able to hear you."

"As you what?" She demanded. "As you kill me like you did kikyo?" Naraku smirked. "No. As i did before i killed kikyo. I believe you had a dream

about her last moments." Kagome's eyes widened. "You raped her?" He laughed. "And loved every minute of it. how she begged." He stepped

forward and ran a hand through her dark locks of hair. "Like your going to beg to for me." She gasped, giving him an oppurtunity to ram his

tongue into her mouth. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, succeding in nothing but getting him aroused. She groaned as she felt his hardness

pressing against her thigh. Naraku threw her forcefully unto her bed. "No!" She cried. "Good." He said." Scream for me more." He bent down and

pressed his body onto hers. Kagome tried to beat him off with her hands. He caught them easliy and laughed. His laughter turned into a cry of

pain as pink light emanated from Kagome's hands tore through the skin on his fingers. "You bitch!" He yelled, bringing a hand down to strike her.

Kagome shut her eyes and tried to shield her body from the blow. But it never came. opening one eye, Kagome saw Sesshomaru holding

Naraku's offending hand in his claws. She smiled. "Sesshoumaru." He turned to gaze at her for a second before turning his eyes back to Naraku.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at sesshoumaru and forcefully shook him off with great difficulty. "This isnt over." He hissed,flying backwards at full

speed. "I will have that girl!" And with that he was gone. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran to him and put her arms around his waist. "Naraku tried

to. Tried to." She broke down sobbing. She could fell his arm come around her waist at an attempt to comfor her. "Kagome!" Kagome lifted her

head to the door to where Sango was calling her. Sango stared at the suspicious scene in front of her. "Sango." Kagome began. "This is

Sesshoumaru." "Hello." Sango said. Sesshoumaru nodded his response. Sango turned her eyes to Kagome. "Its Kohaku." Some woman that

came with Naraku has taken him. They rode away on a big white feather." Kagome gasped and threw her arms around Sango. "We'll find him.

Don't you worry." Sesshoumaru turned from the two girls and stared out the window. "I know where he's going next." Kagome looked after him.

"Where is Naraku going now?" She walked to the window and stared into the night with Sesshoumaru. "Its a new moon. Inuyasha becomes a

full human then and a weak one at that. He's off to pay him a visit while he is vulnerable." "We have to stop him." Kagome said firmly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then we're off." He grabbed Kagome around her waist and prepared to fly off with her. "Wait!" Demanded sango. "He

has my little brother and im going too." "How are you going to come too." Asked Kagome. Sango grinned. "Kirara!" Sango's cat came walking in.

"We're off to find Kohaku!" She told it. The cat creature leaped out the window and transformed into a huge beast in front of Kagome. "Wow."

She said in awe. "I haven't seen anything like that." Sango ran passed her and gracefully landed on the transformed Kirara. "Lets go!" They went

flying off into the night. Kagome snuggled closer to sesshoumaru as they too flew off to their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

Racing through the wind, Kagome couldn't think of anything else but trying to save Inuyasha. They had been traveling for some time now, and she

had been having a hard time staying awake. _No. _Kagome thought sternly. _I have to get to Inuyasha before i think about sleep._ But her body ignored

her thoughts, and soon Kagome found herself slumbering off to a deep sleep. Before she drifted off she saw a thick purple fog float passed her.

"Miasma." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. And then she was out. The village was dark. Kagome looked around in fear. _Is this a dream? _The houses

were all empty and not a soul seemed to be around. _This must be Naraku's doing. _Out of nowhere, a bow appeared in her hands. Kagome arched it

back and shouted out a warning. "Naraku!" She looked around furiously. "I know this is you. Come out now if you want to live!" Kagome heard a

cold laughter somewhere off in the distance, and suddenly he was in front of her. "I love it when you call for me Kikyo." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Im not!" Her voice trailed off. A gust of wind blew a long black strand of her hair into her face. _My hair isn't that long. _She thought, confused. She

lifted her arm and examined herself, ignoring Naraku. If he wanted to kill her he wouldve already. She was wearing a long white blouse and skirt

like pants. _I am Kikyo. How did this happen?" _Kagome turned and ran. But she didnt get far when she felt a heavy weight come over her body, and

she was staring into Naraku's red eyes. "Did you miss me?" He said viciously. She groaned in disgust and tried to turn her head from him. A

sharp slap to her face sent her screaming. "Look at me bitch!" He demanded harshly. She turned a weary face to meet his. He smirked. Kagome

drew in a breath and spit into his face. He flinched back, startled. She laughed weakly. "I see how you like it slut." He pulled her legs apart with

his knees. kagome screamed for help,hoping anyone around the village might be sleeping in the houses. Naraku waited for her to finish. "So

unlike you kikyo." He observed. "Im not Kikyo you asshole!" She said, trying to struggle from underneath him. He eyed her. "Well, whoever you

are I like the fight in you." He looked around the village and grinned, and then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "No one can hear you. I

killed them all." Kagome stopped screaming. "You cold bastard. I could kill you." He laughed. "But you won't. You cant. You're to weak. The real

Kikyo wouldn't have been caught in my trap. But you." He swept a finger over her face. "Are not as strong as her." He leaned his body over hers.

"We're gonna have so much fun baby." He kissed her cheek. The miasma rolled by.

**Authors note: It will be much longer soon.I just wanted to update. I might Kikyo back to bring in some more action.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha**

Kagome tried to get from under Naraku,but no matter how much she tried he had her pinned down firmly. "Im gonna enjoy this." He whispered in

her ear. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the pain of having her virginity taken away, but it never came. Cautiosly, she opened her

eyes. A worried Inuyasha was standing over her. "Are you ok." She struggled up. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyahsa narrowed his eyes and looked

somewhere behind him. "Feh, Sesshoumaru. The girl has awakened." Sesshoumaru appeared behind him. "What happened." She asked,confused.

"Naraku's miasma sent you into a trance. It has the power to make one see what isnt there, or to create a false vision." He simply stated. Kagome

nodded. _So thats why I was Kikyo. Nothing more than a vision. _"Wheres Sango?" Sango stepped out from the shadows. Kagome brightened. "Did

you find Kohaku?" Sango's face fell. "He was nowhere. When we finally reached Inuyasha and Naraku they were in a deep battle. Inuyasha

managed to get in a few good punches." Sango flashed a smile over to inuyasha. He beamed. "That stupid asshole couldnt defeat me no matter

what he does." "Sorry about your brother." Sango sat down next to Kagome and put an arm across her shoulder. "We'll find him." Sango replied.

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of Kagome. He put a hand on her other shoulder. "We'll all find him, and get our revenge." Kagome smiled

and put her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned his head from the scene, trying to put his face into a mask of indifference. He imagined

ripping Inuyasha's hand from Kagome's shoulder_. Calm yourself_. He thought cooly_. Strong demons such as this Sesshoumaru dont get riled up over_

_his kin so close to a human girl. Shes only a human. _But even in his heart he didnt believe that Kagome was just any human. No matter how hard

he tried. Meanwhile, in a small cave far away, Kagura smiled to herself as she added another leaf into a boiling pot. "Just a little more." She

said to herself. The woman smirked and leaned over to stir the pot. _Its good to be powerful. _She thought. _So powerful that I only need a strand of_

_her hair to bring back even the tiniest piece of her soul. _She threw a long hair in the pot. _My magic can create anything. a body, a soul, any type of_

_weather I desire. _The woman felt superior. Done. She stepped back and observed the pot. It bubbled out of control. A black mass

spilled over and grew. It grew quickly until it took the shape of a woman. Her long black hair covered her naked body. Kagura opened her hand

to reveal a piece of Kagome's hair. "Naraku is a fool." She said to herself. "He does not even realize that that girl is an incarnation of Kikyo. And

I thought he was oh so powerful." She said bitterly. Kagura walked over and wrapped the piece of Kagome's hair into the new womans longer

black hair. It instantly disolved into her head. The womans body glowed into a blidingly blue light until it dissapeared. She opened her big black

eyes and opened her pink lips. "What is this?" She turned over and looked at Kagura. She immediately narrowed her eyes. "Still alive, are you

Kagura?" Kagura frowned. "I would have thought Naraku wouldve ended you for your insolence by now." The new woman mocked. Kagura

grinned. "He keeps me around for certain things." She eyed the other woman with glee. "You remember what those things feel like. Do you not,

Kikyo." That immediately wiped the smile off of Kikyo's face. She suddenly became aware of her naked body, and quickly recovered. "Is that why

naraku led you to me, to remember better times with a better woman?" Kagura scoffed. "Please, Naraku doesnt even know you're half alive

now. Kikyo stayed silent. "I want you to kill Naraku for me Kikyo, and Inuyasha just to get him off my back. "Why would I kill Inuyasha?"

Kikyo asked. "He must have been worried these past few months where Naraku trapped me in this cave." Kagura paused. _She doesnt know she is _

_ only thinks she has been rescued by me. _"Dear Kikyo." She cooed. "Inuyasha has moved on to a younger, prettier girl." Kikyo narrowed

her eyes. "What is this you speak of Kagura?" Kagura led Kikyo over to the still filled huge pot of water. "See for yourself." Kagura waved her

hand over the water. And an image of Inuyasha with his hand over a smiling Kagome's shoulder appeared. Kikyo secretly seethed. "That

bastard!" She said lowly. "Perhaps he moved on to someone that wasnt damaged goods." Kagura said slyly. Kikyo winced. "Bring me some

clothes and a bow. I want to see Inuyasha and this girl." Kagura barely suppresed her laughter. "Will do." Kagura walked out of the cave and

looked out into the night, smiling wickedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's attempts to comfort her, in a short time she had made so many good friends and she couldn't believe it. Kagome

glanced over at Sesshoumaru and was disappointed that he held an intensely uninterested gaze outside the window. She sighed._Does he ever_

_think of me? _She thought sadly. As if he had heard her Sesshoumaru's eyes caught her gaze, she blushed and lowered her head quickly. "Kagome."

He spoke sternly. Inuyasha and Sango looked up. "Kagome and I must have a talk." Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha let out a huff. "Suit

yourself!" He growled. Sango flashed an apologetic smile at her as she followed Inuyasha away from the other two. Kagome turned back to

Sesshoumaru. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" He stayed silent and walked swiftly to her side. She was shocked when she felt his hand across her

waist. He lowered his head onto hers. "Naraku will not lay a hand on you again. I assure you that it will be his life if he even looks at you with his

filthy hanyou eyes." Kagome smiled and ran a finger through a strand of his hair that was covering her face. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

They sat like this for a few minutes when Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. "Its that wench, Kagura, she reeks of Naraku." As he said this

Inuyasha and Sango appeared out of nowhere. "It's Kagura!" He confirmed sternly. He paused, a confused look came over his face and then he

shook his head. "It couldn't be." He said to himself. Sesshoumaru stared at the sky until they saw a large feather come closer to them. Kagura

sat on it with a smirk on her face. "The whole gang is here i see." Kagura said snidely. She delicately stepped off the feather. "Except for that

little kid, what was his name?" She put a finger to her lips, pretending to think. Then she laid her red eyes on Sango. "Kohaku, is it?" Sango

stepped forward, menacingly, but Inuyasha put his arm in front of her, blocking her path. "Ignore that bitch." Inuyasha smirked. "She's probably

mad because Naraku found something worth while to lay for once." Kagome grinned. Kagura wasnt fazed. "Actually, yes." She

said smoothly. Before the group knew it an arrow whizzed by Inuyasha's head. He stepped back, stunned. "Wha?" He looked around for whoever

shot it at him. Inuyasha squinted his eyes to get a look at the figure of a person coming from out of the shadows. He gasped when he realized

who it was."Kik. Kikyo?" Kagome gasped and turned to see the woman from all her dreams and visions step out from behind a tree. A look of

hatred covered her pretty face. "You cheat." Kikyo said sternly. She took another step towards Inuyasha. "You lying half breed!" She yelled, and

shot out her hands. A blast of red energy came out and hit Inuyasha's shoulder ripping into a large bleeding cut. "Inuyasha!" Kagome

screamed, rushing towards him. She dropped to her knees and pressed her hand to his wound to try and stop the bleeding. Kikyo narrowed her

eyes. "I'll allow you to take your whore to hell with you." She said cooly. Kagome gasped as Kikyo pointed her bow at her heart. "Wait!" Inuyasha

screamed out. He struggled to his feet. "Kikyo." He cried. "It's not what it looks like. Kagome isn' t with me. It's not like that." Kikyo listened, but

didnt lower her bow. " Inuyasha went on "We're traing her to avenge your death. You're dead Kikyo!" All was still. _Does she believe it? _Kagome

thought. _Or will she just kill us?_ Kagome barely saw the white blur rushing towards her as kikyo fired her arrow, and all was dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome screamed as she saw the arrow racing towards her heart. But in a flash Sesshoumaru was next to her,gripping Kikyo's arrow in his hand.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the dead priestess. "What the hell kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sitting up furiously. Kikyo did nothing but glare

at the group. "Out of the way, Inuyasha's brother." She spat dangerously. "You will not order this Sesshoumaru human." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kikyo stared at kagome silently. She took notice of how the girl looked a lot like could be relatives. Kikyo took a step towards kagome, but

Sesshoumaru held his hand out in front of Kagome protectively. "I will not hurt her." Kikyo stated simply. "See that you won't, unless you crave your

second death." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome held on to Inuyasha as Kikyo circled them. Kikyo stared into Kagomes like she was looking into her soul.

It was silent, until Kikyo's eyes widened and she gasped. "This girl!" She cried. "This girl is me!"

* * *

Naraku laid back in his chair. _Failed again. _He thought. He had failed to posses that girl. That kikyo look alike. He could try to trap her in weak human

dreams, but it would never be enough. He needed something stronger. A powerful potion to let her body fall asleep and let her mind awaken to all

his possiblities. Her body _and _her mind would belong to him then. Naraku gave a laugh. One day she would beg for him. He was distracted as Kagura

entered his room. She shuddered and glared at him. Naraku smirked. He had tried getting all his lust for the girl out on Kagura. Sex was sex. But

he needed to have the girl to cure his mind. He could barely function. "What is it Kagura, have you found the girl yet?" Kagura frowned. "I wasn't

enough for you last night?" Naraku snickered. "You know you cant compete to her." He responded. Kagura was furious. "You don't even know how

she is either!" She shrieked. "Just that bitch Kikyo!" A strong hand fell across Kagura's face. "Don't speak of Kikyo that way." He said cooly. "How

dare you?" She sputtered. Getting an idea she smirked. "Yeah its too bad for you Inuyasha is having them both right now." She said slyly. She

turned to leave the room. She smiled when she saw Naraku stand. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Well." She said turning to him. "I

revived Kikyo. Just for the fun of it." Naraku's eyes widened. Kagura laughed. "Is that fear Naraku, are you afraid of her?" Naraku could barely

keep the shock from his face. He quickly recovered. "No, it's lust Kagura. Something that you don't see in my eyes for you." Kagura's smile was

quickly wiped from her face. "Maybe you'll see it in Inuyasha's eyes after he's done with both Kikyo and that girl!" She snapped back. "Get out."

Naraku said deadly. _Inuyasha's taking my women as we speak! _He thought furiously. Delusional with anger. _We'll see about that._ Naraku walked

over to a closet and opened it. A long sword hung there. _If i cant have them both i'll just send them to hell_. He smirked as he took out the sword

and went to go find them.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome held her breath. Could it be? Was she Kikyo? Did she used to be Kikyo?  
That was the only possible explanation for the visions she had been receiving and dreaming of. And they did look so much alike. She noticed that Inuyasha was suddenly quite still beside her, as if searching for the right thing to say. Kikyo spoke once again. "Is it true? Am I deceased?" Even Kagome felt uncomfertable about answering that.

Inuyasha stepped forward and spoke softly. "For awhile now Kikyo." Kikyo's face took on a strong look of sudden determination. "I see". The group was quiet as Kikyo's eyes rove over Kagome's whole being. "So you are my replacement, then?" Kikyo spoke. Kagome bristled. She was HER. She was no one's replacement! There wasn't anything she could say to the priestess though.  
Her mind was whirring and she couldn't concentrate on one thing. So many questions. What was Kikyo really back for? Did she remember what Naraku did to her? What would she do now that she was back? It did not appear that she was once the one that Inuyasha had fell in love with. Then again she was just made aware that she had been dead for the longest time. Even if she thought that she was in her time era she had clearly aged in all ways but the physical. Looking at her and witnessing her emotions was quite literally like time moving on while the body rested in peace.

She could not help but feel a twinge of pity for her. Or was it herself? Since they were two of the same coin was SHE in love with Inuyasha? Was SHE taken advantage of and killed by Naraku?  
Trying to gather all of her memories together Kagome couldn't remember dying. It was as if one life ended and a veil came over any past action "she" had ever done, seperated by a new life.  
Quite literally, the veil of death. Kagome wished that she knew what Kikyo was thinking. Probably trying to figure out how she did and why, and by whom. Kagome decided to reason with her. "Kikyo.  
do you remember anything about your death?" Kikyo sniffed disapprovingly at her. "You are not me."  
Kagome blinked in shock, offended. Well she HAD been thinking the same thing though. No matter if this was her past life or not, lookwise or not, they were not the same woman.

Sesshoumaru grunted in annoyance. Kagome kept forward. "A man named Naraku took advantage of and murdered you, do you remember?" Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, and her jaw set itself sternly.  
"I remember that man." Inuyasha looked on with interest. "Do you remember anything else?" He questioned. Kikyo remained silently. She silently turned to leave. "Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome looked on sadly as Kikyo seemed to melt into the fog,ignoring his question and dissapearing.  
Inuyasha looked crushed. Sesshoumaru merely looked unfazed. "We have to do something." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha snapped out of his haze. "But what, it doesn't seem like she remembers anything."  
Kagome nodded. "What if I did? What if I took on her memories. We share the same soul, if I can remember remember my past life, up to my death, maybe the veil between that life and this could be lifted. And since we share the same soul she would be able to experiance and remember too. It could help her move on back to the afterlife, or make her want to help us kill Naraku. Either way we win."

Sesshoumaru considered it for a second. "I will not let Naraku lay his hands on you in this life or the last, it is too damaging for you." Kagome looked aghast. "You know how much this can help us right?" Inuyasha nodded along. "As much as I hate to do this to Kagome or Kikyo I think it could help." Kagome looked hopefully to Sesshoumaru. "Hn, if you say so." She beamed. "We will see Kaede in the morning to see how we can make it happen!" That night Kagome went to bed with a thrill of excitement, but with a fear of reliving her death. She also had horrific dreams about a dark, rolling miasma. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Kagome, along with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, went to meet Kaede in the same clearing that Kagome had found out that she was a miko in. "You don't have to do this, Kagome."  
Inuyasha said, looking conflicted. On one hand he was hopeful that this vision quest might be enough for Kikyo to be convinced to help them take down Naraku. On the other he was worried about what Kagome might have to experiance and what Kikyo may have to reexperiance. He did not want to put his former lover and his newfound friend through any pain.

Kagome nodded, determined. "I think this can help all of us in the long run." She looked around at all of her friends. They were watching her with various forms of expressions. Except for Sesshoumaru. His face looked as impassive as ever. She smiled softly at him. For she was still convinced that he was a big softy deep down inside his facial mask.

"Right then, Kagome will swallow this mix of potions, it will then put her into a translike state, allowing the veil between death and this life to be lifted until what she needs to know is completed." Kaede said.  
It was a nervous feeling she had in her stomach, she was actually going to be Kikyo for awhile. She thought back on her past birthdays, other various good memories and found it odd that she was going to take on some new ones from a previous life. She took a deep breath and smiled at all of her friends. "I'm ready." She swallowed the potion, and laid back.

They knew. She was convinced that they knew. She ran her shell brush threw her long, ebony hair and narrowed her eyes at the mirror. Though no villager was brave enough to tell her directly she had a strong feeling that they had found out about she and Inuyasha. How could she not? The more daring ones would glare at her with disgust from the corner of their eyes. If only they could pause their hatred enough to see that she was in love. She had not felt such happiness since both of her parents were alive and she and Kaede were well protected within a village with their own town miko. Kikyo vaguely remembered a beautiful light brown haired priestess with curly hair spiraling down her back.  
She was a kind woman, as all priestess usually were. She had been killed by a warlord who had made a pack with a demon. It was further proof of her theory that humans could be as cold and ruthless as demons.  
But not her hanyou. She had everything she had wanted in a human man,  
made better by he was not as ignorant as them. He had seen the best and worst of both groups. He was wordly, yet contained at the same time.  
She would've done anything for him, but she would NOT abandon her village to be ravaged. She sighed. So many tough decisions. Getting up from her cot gracefully, Kikyo glided across the floor to her hut's straw door. It had been strangelly quiet for some time. Which she supposed was good, it meant no war or fighting. Stepping out, she frowned around at the scene. There was no one outside. Kikyo raised a delicate brow.  
"How odd." She spoke, in her smooth feminiine voice. "Lady kikyo!"  
A voice yelled urgently. Kikyo whipped around to see Tomyo, a head hunter and leader of the village. Kikyo suspected that he was the main reason that the people could possibly know of her affair. After all he was the town drunk, with a loose mouth. Nevertheless, she answered him politely. "How may I serve you?" Tomyo grinned, black teeth glistening. She suppressed a shudder, for even his kindest smiles sent a shard of ice threw her heart. She had long suspected that everything about the man was fake. She was too kind to say otherwise. Such was the life of a priestess. "There is a commotion in the small cave, north of Edo, a weak demon scaring off the children. It is tame now, nevertheless we fear that it is too close for comfort only a high priestess such as yourself be worthy enough to send it back to hell." She nodded and moved past him, such a weak demon that she would be rid of in seconds, and then she could come back and fawn over her Inuyasha issue. She did not see the secretive sneer that he shot to her back. Nor did she hear his words "Worthless demon's whore."

"Do you think she is alright?" Inuyasha asked, as he gazed deeply at Kagome's body. Sango looked worried also. "Yeah, she looks uncomfertable. Indeed Kagome had beads of sweat rolling down her face,  
her breathing came out fast and hard. Sesshoumaru bristled to himself.  
"This was not a wise idea, Hanyou." Inuyasha growled up at his half brother, but before he could open his mouth, Miroku spoke. "Now, now no matter how much I have taken a liking to Kagome I have to admit that this was a good idea." Sango shook her head. "Is our grudge for Naraku worth enough to destroy Kagome's life?" Even Kaede looked somber. "This child, since she be my late sister, I believe ye can handle whatever comes to ye child." She spoke softly. Inuyasha grimaced to himself. "About that late sister part, Kaede"...

When Kikyo arrived at the cave, she sensed something demonic allright,  
but It was not the weak demon aura that the villager had warned her about.  
No. Something felt off here. This place radiated with evil, sickness,  
and debauchary. She frowned. It must have rivaled the pits of hell.  
It was a small cave, what evil could have happened here? She would get her answer soon enough. 


	19. Chapter 19

It was strange, really. How this small cave could hold witness to this overwhelming feeling of evil. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and looked around,  
which did not take long to do. A rustling near the entrance caught her attention.  
A man, no, a few men stood outside leering at her. "What is the meaning of this?" She spoke, too evenly to reveal the true nature of her fear.  
Something was definately off. A thin, haggard looking man with a small ponytail on the side of his head spoke. "You have consorted with the enemy,  
our village is not safe with our priestess enchanted by a half- breed!"  
The other men nodded and cheered loudly, derisively in agreement. Kikyo saw out of the corner of her eye that Tomyo was in the group,  
looking as veangeful and hateful as she had ever seen him. He came forward slightly and sneered at her. "If you were that desperate for a fucking you should have seen one of us instead of sullying yourself with a monster!" There were more shouts of agreement. Kikyo put her agitation out of the way for a second. "Surely you men know that if I were to sully myself, especially with a demon, that my powers would not be as they were?" The men grumbled, a bit embarrased that they had looked over that fact. "Nevertheless! A third man shouted as he came forward.  
You have befriended the enemy, such treason is not acceptable!" His speach reignighted the waning crowd again and she sighed to hide her embarrasement at ever being associated with such ignorant humans.  
Tomyo smirked, "As your punishment you will be defiled by a half demon all right." The males laughed pervertedly and back away. "Seal the entrance!"  
He yelled, and within seconds a large boulder was rolled in front of it, selaing themselves off from her. Kikyo remained calm and merely stared at the spot. Did these powerless villagers think that a rock in front of a door would stop a PRIESTESS from getting out? They were more ignorant than she thought. A noise somewhere behind her shifted her out of her thoughts, and in a flash of light she took out her bow and pointed it into the darkness. Maybe they hadn't lied about there being a demon somewhere in the cave? A figure seemed to melt from the shadows, from the outline she could see that is was definately male. In the quickness of the dark, multiple tentacles shot out at her,  
one knocking her bow aside. She staggered away from it. What was this thing? A humourless laughter surrounded her, as if the creature had heard her thoughts. "My, my, they didn't lie, you are as lovely as you are pure." The voice was cold, sinister, and cocky. She stood erect and forced herself not to shiver. "What is your buisiness here, demon. The figure stepped out of it's self enclosed darkness and grinned across from her. She noted that the male could have been attractive if it weren't for his cold reddish purple eyes, and the tentacoles that swirled behind him. She narrowed her eyes, she sensed a half breed. Much like Inuyasha, but somehow not born like a regular hanyou.  
But how could that be? "Half-breed, what is your buisiness here?"  
The man narrowed his eyes at her taunt. "So you know what I am. You are powerful." She remained silent. The two stared at each other,  
wondering the others next move. Kikyo merely looked out of her eye at the door. "I am going to leave, I give you warning to leave this village at once. I will not follow you, leave me to deal with my villagers in peace." He smirked. "But I hear you have a thing for half breeds, would you not like to stay?" She ignored him and made for the door. Such a half breed was not worth her time. He was nothing like HER half breed. "Don't turn away from me wench!" He shouted.  
Suddenly, a tentacool shot out and gripped her shoulder. She was spun around towards him harshly and painfully. Gritting her teeth against the pain and her indignation, she took hold of one, enveloped in her miko light making it sizzle and crack. He retracted back and staggard.  
She looked put off. What happened? Her powers should have surely incinerated him. It seemed to know what she was thinking. "Another priestess was here, he said, his face bunched up in pain and anger,  
she put a spell around the cave to lessen any holy power in this vicinaty."  
He smirked at her. "I believe you know, Midoriko?" Kikyo looked outraged. That bitch! They had once trained together, that woman had always been jealous of everything that Kikyo had, and was. She knew that the other priestess hated her but enough to kill her? What a shame on the institution of priesthood! Before she could think any further,  
one of his useful apendages shot out and threw her against the wall.  
She was stunned for a second when her head connected painfully with the cave wall. Before she could collect herself another shot out and held her there. He came closer. The man smiled cooly and put his hand above her chest. Leaning forward, he put his mouth to her ear, she could feel his cold breath on her cheek. "I will enjoy, defiling a priestess."  
It happened so quickly then. She barely registered her clothes being ripped off before he entered her painfully. She would not give him the pleasure of her pain. Human man, or demon nothing infuriated a male more than getting no reaction out of a woman during intimacy, forced or otherwise.  
For his part, the man was enjoying himself, moving fast and hard. Shuddering and aching. She gritted her teeth in disgust. "Tell me who you belong to priestess!" He grunted. Her face remained impassive, her body may have been cruelly taken by the man but her mind had drifted to Inuyasha. How she wished he would have been her first. How she wished she had abandoned the village for her love like he had asked.  
So many regrets, for one so close to death. She had no qualms about that,  
she was going to die. Kikyo felt it within her very soul. There was no mistake that the universe was sending coursing through her soul,  
the time and arrangement of her death. "Say it priestess, Naraku!"  
Kikyo smiled softly, and distantly. So that was his name? In another life she would have to remember that. She would seek out his incarnation,  
and punish him for taking her life so long ago. It was over, she noticed vaguely that this Naraku was searching her face. Perhaps for a glimpse of any pleasure or pain? He pulled her hair back roughly. "Who is it you belong to?" Kikyo let a flint of a smile flash across her face before it was gone. "Inuyasha." Naraku's face flashed a fury, she was certain that she should have been scared, but with her energy fading she was pleased enough to destroy his ego. Defiant until death. That was her last thought before a barbed tentacool shot out and slashed her throat, and then a veil fell over her vision, and her very soul.  
The next thought that she had was being birthed again, by a kind hearted smiling curly haired woman in a room far to futuristic to be her home.

Miroku frowned down at Kagome's body. "How long does she have to be like this?" Kaede looked down also and frowned. "Aye, she was supposed to awaken after her final moments revealed themselves. Though I do not know when she has been gone far to long. "Feh, what are you all worried about, Kagome is brave, I'm sure she's kicking this visions ass and should be arriving in present time soon." The group noticed that even he didn't look too convinced. Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl. With his superior demon skills he noted that her once steady breathing chest had taken on an almost ragged speed. If they did not wake her soon, he would. How selfish they all were to agree to send her to the moment of her first death. And if she died from the experiance he would merely revive her with tenseiga, and slaughter the rest of them. He nodded to himself. She best wake up soon and stop causing him worry, or her friends deaths would be on her hands. He nodded resoulutely. So it was settled.  



End file.
